The Heart Wants What It Wants
by thelittlemarieantoinette
Summary: "There's a million reasons why I should give you up; but the heart wants what it wants" - One-Shot. Inspired by 3x19


[A short, little alternative ending of sorts to the series' finale, because a shoulder touch wasn't really much after a season of constant teasing. ]

* * *

><p><strong>The Heart Wants What It Wants<strong>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

The steam inhaled the rim of her coffee mug, the intoxicating scent of caffeine, her personal choice of poison, brought her out of her daydreaming.

"_Hang in there, okay?" _

His words flew around her head like leaves through air, returning again in whispers. She wrapped her hands around the coffee mug, feeling the palms of her hands warming up against the porcelain. Her eyelashes pressed together as she shut her eyes, bowing her head as the world spun around her.

The moment played itself over and over again in her head.

Her finger tips had brushed against his knuckles, a familiar action, carried out as naturally as inhaling air. The touching had started gradually. At first, it was a brief touch on her back as he guided her out of the room, fingers touching the base of her neck as he helped her into her coat, or her hand wrapping round his arm for support as he walked her to her car. Now, the contact was almost daily.

Andy was more of a constant in her life than her husband had ever been.

"_So, you're moving on with Flynn" _Gavin had assumed when she phoned him about the divorce, her best friend's quick wit and humor sending her into silence. Was Rusty's adoption just the Trojan horse for her divorce? She could never date Andy if she was still married to Jack; her conscious would never allow her to do that.

There was a million reasons why it should never happen, why it should be nothing more than a notion that plagued her dreams.

She was 'Rulebook Raydor'; following the rules to the letter. Yet, there was no rules against _this_ - whatever _this_ was.

When Provenza had called after the fire, his voice thick with breathlessness, the sound of fire engines speeding behind them echoing through the telephone, Sharon had felt as though her world had almost fallen in. "_We found the body. We were inside when the house went up in smoke_" Provenza offered her no comfort; a million possible scenarios, each more dreadful than the last, ran through her head. Andy had been with him; where was he now?

Provenza had picked up on the silence, as though he had heard her heart banging against her chest with fear and anxiety. "_We're all okay_" He remarked, throwing a sidewards glance at Andy as the man walked towards him, as though he knew who was on the other end.

"_Sharon_" His voice calmed her enough for her to sit down behind her desk. "_I'm okay. We're okay. We'll be back as soon as possible_" Andy had promised, before Provenza snatched the phone away and unceremoniously ended the call.

Drowning her coffee, she let the warm liquid burn against the back of her throat as she leaned back on her chair, resting her arm across her stomach as she sighed heavily. The last year had been a roller-coaster of emotion, a ride that she was yet to get off. Jack was out of her life, until he showed up in her apartment after drowning his own bodyweight in liquor. Rusty was her son; legally and emotionally. Andy was..._whatever they were._

She didn't want to put a label on their relationship; it wasn't purely a platonic friendship and the line between friendship and something more had disappeared months ago.

Her eyes darted up as she heard the shuffling of his coat, following him as he made his way across the room, lifting his hand to acknowledge her as he headed to the door.

The last few days had taken its toll on them all; sleep deprived and living on coffee. They all deserved a rest; they both did.

Sharon couldn't predict the future, but she knew one thing for sure.

"Andy!" Sharon called, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she stepped out of her safe haven, her sanctuary. "Dinner?"

_The heat wants what it wants; and her's wanted Andy._

**[Now, use your imagination! I think this begs for a sequel, which I'm on board for writing, if anyone would like to read it! Though for now, I'm okay with leaving this as it is, a little rambly one-shot after the finale.]**


End file.
